


two times taeyong says i love you and one time he doesn't

by valentineboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: Taeyong would always find his way to Jaehyun.





	two times taeyong says i love you and one time he doesn't

In between full schedules and tiring practices, cranky moods and tired bodies, whether they were out of each other’s hold, or at the other end of the practice room, and even in the busy corners of music shows, Taeyong would _always, always,_ find his way to Jaehyun. It was something that started long ago, or maybe it was recently, Taeyong doesn’t know, neither of them did, but it didn’t matter because Jaehyun was _always_ there provide Taeyong with enough warmth and comfort that could get him through anything.

If it provided Taeyong any assurance, Jaehyun doesn’t question it anymore when he slips out from his cold bed to Jaehyun’s warm one. He would merely scoot closer to the wall, making enough space for him; his fingers finding its way to Taeyong’s hair, running through it softly; easing out whatever discomfort and tiredness the day gave him. Some days they talk about it, some days Jaehyun would just choose to hum a specific melody that would lull Taeyong to sleep, and it was fine. They were fine.

One time Taeyong says I love you; the both of them were tired from a long day of practice. And with the habit of slipping into Jaehyun’s warm bed, Taeyong puts on a long face, and Jaehyun already knows what the latter needed, he opens his arms, and Taeyong gracefully throws himself in it. Basking in the tight hug, he feels better. “Tired?” Jaehyun asks, and Taeyong only nods in response, words weren’t needed anymore, and besides, the comfort Jaehyun provided took the words out of him too. “Jaehyun.” Taeyong softly says a hint of tiredness in his voice, but still soft, careful enough not to break whatever moment they were having at that time.

“I love you.” a long pause, silence, Jaehyun looks at him before dipping his head down to press a soft kiss on Taeyong's left shoulder. At that exact moment, he already knew what Jaehyun was trying to say.

Taeyong and Jaehyun spend their time together doing silly stuff; sometimes Jaehyun would cook for Taeyong, and the latter would so gladly finish the food; with of course the premise of teasing that Jaehyun would make a good husband. Jaehyun shuts him up by telling him that he would be a good husband by saying stuff like that. It ends with Taeyong throwing a pillow at Jaehyun later on. Some days are for Disney movies, Taeyong adored it, and when Jaehyun first knew about it, he laughed at Taeyong for an hour, not the unkind one though, but the kind of laugh you do when you’re enamored about something. Taeyong enamors Jaehyun. Jaehyun proclaims himself as Taeyong’s prince. Taeyong kisses him on the lips, giving him a happily ever after.

But most days they just end up in each other’s arms, legs all tangled up, Taeyong in Jaehyun’s favorite sweater, and Jaehyun, smelling like Taeyong. They would make each other laugh, sometimes Jaehyun ending up in tears from laughing too much. They tell each other about their dreams, stories from their younger years, what they would’ve been if the both of them weren’t idols right now; would they still meet each other? But sometimes Taeyong empties himself in front of Jaehyun. He pours his feelings out, crying in Jaehyun’s arms, the role of being the leader wearing him out; it wasn’t easy, Jaehyun knew the burden of the dreams of the people around them, all put in Taeyong’s shoulders; Jaehyun won’t let Taeyong carry it alone.

He will _always, always_ , be there for him. No matter what.

The second time Taeyong tells him that he loves him; he’s drunk off his ass. He stumbles onto Jaehyun’s bed, and for a split second Taeyong thinks that even if he weren’t conscious, he would probably find the way to his bed. A giggle escapes Taeyong’s lips when Jaehyun gives him a confused yet adoring look; he pats the space beside him, and Taeyong happily slips in, pulling the pink blanket over the both of them, it smells like flowers; Jaehyun has always smelled like _flowers,_ Taeyong thinks. With the both of them facing each other, Taeyong rests his forehead on Jaehyun’s. “Jaehyunie~ do you love me?” Jaehyun only laughs, that damned laugh, that damned wonderful laugh of his. “Is that a no?” a pout, and Taeyong rarely pouts. “Hyung you’re drunk, go to sleep if you don’t want to get a bad hangover tomorrow.” He gets a frown as a response. “Why do you never answer me back, do you hate me that much?” now, Jaehyun knows that Taeyong must have drunk a lot for him to ask that kind of question; so he only smiles and wraps his arms around a frowning Taeyong, giving him a soothing rub on his back. “But I love you so much, Jaehyunie.”

Later, when Taeyong fell into a deep sleep, all warm and snuggled in Jaehyun’s chest, he presses a gentle kiss on the corner of Taeyong’s lips, and a soft whisper follows,

  
“I love you too, hyung.” He _always_ did.

When and how did Jaehyun start liking Taeyong? Was it when he first heard his laugh? Or was it when he knew that the older liked watching Disney movies? He doesn’t remember at all. But he guesses it was between catching each other’s eye in the mirrors of their old practice room, the late night snacks they sneaked off when they were supposed to be on a diet; trying to stay silent and already wanting to laugh over how stupid they look. The subtle touch, the soft brushing of their hands, and the startled looks they gave each other after that. The little moments, when Taeyong wrapped him in a tight hug the moment they finished recording their first stage and the proud look Taeyong gave to him and everyone else. When Taeyong and Doyoung surprised him for his birthday, and the kiss Taeyong gave him on cam and _off_ cam or maybe it was just Taeyong himself; his cold façade to cover up his emotions, that would later on melt. His pretty smile that Jaehyun wished the whole world could see, but at the same time he wanted to keep it to himself; the way Taeyong presents himself, strong mixed with a little bit of awkwardness (Jaehyun thinks it’s adorable);

Just the way Taeyong is. A boy full of dreams and hopes just like him.

He started liking him just like that.

But the one-time Taeyong doesn’t say I love you happened during their first big fight, in the midst of preparing for their comeback as 18 people, the pressure and weariness of having to deal with everything all at once got to them. The fight wasn’t even something big, it was something so trivial, but because of the mixed emotions, they were both feeling, they ended up throwing each other hurtful words that caused Taeyong to sleep in his cold bed, leaving Jaehyun angry and confused. Later that night, Jaehyun hears Taeil talking about how he heard Taeyong crying in his room, and Jaehyun might have just burst right into Taeyong’s room, giving him the much needed tight and warm hug that was due 2 hours ago after that fight. “Hyung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of the stuff I said. I was tired, and I should’ve been more sensitive—“ Taeyong cuts Jaehyun off by shaking his head, a small smile is offered to him, “No it’s alright. I understand you, we’re all tired, and I should’ve been more mature with how I handled the situation. I’m sorry too.” Jaehyun looks at him for a long time, and Taeyong silently sits there, staring right back at Jaehyun. The mood is much lighter now.

Despite the burnout that the day has caused them, it’s _warmer and better_ now that they’re together.

Jaehyun leans in and gives Taeyong a gentle kiss on the lips, he pulls the older closer to him, holding him as if he was holding something _fragile_ , and maybe he is. He wanted to _protect_ Taeyong from whatever harm the world may cause him; Taeyong is fragile, and Jaehyun will always be there to _protect_ him. They broke away from the kiss and Jaehyun laughs at how adorable and flushed Taeyong looks; and somewhere during that moment, he thinks he might never be as in love with someone as beautiful as Taeyong.

“I love you, hyung.” He _always_ will.

 

One time Taeyong doesn’t say I love you, because Jaehyun says it first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first jaeyong fic and irdk what this is? if you're reading this piece of trash then thank you so much?! sending ALL my love to you and may jaeyongsus bless you :D also,,, follow me on twt and let's be friends @taeyongskr <3


End file.
